Items
This page is dedicated to items in Monster Isle. 'Items ' There are several classes of item in Monster Isle. Each one has several sources and has a unique function. This page details each of them and refers to a more complete listing. ''Treasures Treasures are the most important items in Monster Isle. Each treasure is unique, has a unique look, and is a part of a set. Treasures are obtained by four methods: *Finding them by revealing tiles and killing monster *Being gifted them by a friend *Purchasing them (This is for rare treasures where the player can`t find one but wants one for the treasure set reward) *Once per day, the game will check the player`s wishlist and has a small chance (depending on the rarity) to gift the player ONE of the treasures. **Common: 25% **Uncommon: 10% **Rare: 5% Completing treasure sets is one of the main goals of Monster Isle. Treasure Sets have different `Rarity` values, meaning that some are easy to complete while others are very difficult to complete. There are four levels of rarity: *Common *Uncommon *Rare *Legendary (Reserved for World Sets) Beyond this, Treasure Sets come in three types: *Map Sets (Are completed on a particular map) *Zone Sets (Are completed across a particular zone) *World Sets (Are completed by across multiple zones) *Mining Sets (Are completed by mining, may be any of the above sets as well) Pets Monster Isle Pets come in lots of types. There are a limited number of Pets, witheach pet being either Common, Uncommon, or Rare. Pets do not influence combat or gameplay and are mostly cosmetic, following the player around as they explore islands. In rare cases, a certain pet may be required to be equipped to unlock a certain map, but NOT a zone. Pets may be obtained by: *Completing a treasure set *Finding them as a reward for combat *Gifting by friends *Finding rare environment objects in dungeon maps. *Purchase Food Items Foods are used to replenish the player's stamina. Different foods replenish different amounts of Stamina. Some replenish a flat amount (IE: 10, 15, 20, etc...) while others replenish a percent (IE: 25%, 50%, 100%, etc...). Foods may also have other effects; *By combining foods with certain environment objects the player may lure a pet into the open *Foods might make the player invulnerable to damage (Stamina loss) by monsters for a few clicks (or minutes?) *??? Tools Tools have many functions, but they all are all required by the player to perform certain actions. *Some maps require different weapons to fight battles. *Mining in different areas requires different levels of mining tools. *Unlocking some maps may require certain tools (IE: Dynamite to blow up a boulder?) Clothing'' Clothing is aesthetic. It can be equipped in a "Wardrobe" to alter the way the player looks, however equipping certain pieces of clothing will offer bonuses to the player as well. *Experience is a common bonus of clothing. This also occurs in Treasure Isle. *Some clothing might improve your ability to mine. *Some clothing may unlock a certain zone (IE: Aztec robes allow you to get into the Mayan temple?... Although we won't have these zones in our game). Clothing is attained by: *Purchase by Cash or Gold *Completing Treasure Sets.